


A Ney York Comic-Con Affaire

by thatsbucknasty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsbucknasty/pseuds/thatsbucknasty
Summary: You're a college student who needs some extra cash and decides to work as an assistant at Comic-Con.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was gloomy and warm and you were all set in your new dorm room at NYU. You were doing an intensive course in translation. The rest of the day went really well, though you didn't have the chance to make any friends yet. You decided to go for a walk, though the fact that you were a foreign student in a very expensive city made you a little depressed. Around 8 p.m. you started to feel tired but you didn't want to go back to your dorm, so you decided to enter a coffee shop and take a little break. The place was just outside a huge convention centre, between a book store and a falafel restaurant.

You took a peek inside and you liked the ambiance. It was dimly lit with lots of pictures from the fifties on the walls and vintage soda cans as flower vases. You ordered a capuccino and a carrot cupcake and sat on the booth by the street window, to keep admiring that huge convention building right in front of the coffee shop. You had never been to New York before but you had seen pictures of places you wanted to visit once you got there and that building looked familiar. You took your phone out and started googling it and found out it was the place where Comic Con took place each year. You smiled at your phone screen and wished you could actually attend this year's convention. It didn't have a date yet and you knew you couldn't afford it but you were still a little hopeful.

As usual, you went on Instagram to see if Sebastian Stan (your ultimate celebrity crush) had posted anything while you had been out of social media and got very excited to see that he actually had posted something. It was a picture of him with Chris and Mackie from the set of Civil War with a caption that said: Really looking forward to see my guys againg. #tbt #civilwar #teamcap.

You were freaking out about what that meant. Was he about to start shooting for Infinity War? Did he had another project at the time? Was he in New York City at the moment? What if you actually ran into him while you were there? The odds weren't that big but you were a dreamer and loved to fantasize about meeting him all the time. You finished your coffee and decided to go back to the campus and watch CATWS for the millionth time and cried yourself to sleep because of Bucky.

When you arrived to your room, you couldn't stop thinking about Comic-Con and how awesome it would be to meet your idols, but you had to be honest, you barely could afford the whole NYU thing. You opened your laptop and decided to research the prices. The tickets weren't that expensive for a normal person, but foreign students are like lost puppies living under a bridge. All of a sudden, you came up with the craziest idea that ever occurred to you: Why don't you ask for a job there? Even as the person who cleans the toilets you could get pretty close to seeing Sebastian or Anthony, who you knew were gonna be there. But who would hire someone like you? Who cares! You should at least try!

The doubting and ranting went on for the next hour until you actually started to drift off to sleep.

The next couple of weeks were chaotic around college. You could barely keep up with the amount of work and the hours you picked up that coffee shop you went on your first night in NYC. You needed to eat and pay the bills somehow, so you decided to apply for the barista vacant. You didn't know how to make a single cup of coffee but they were desperate and you learned fast. After a month working there, you started to get very good at it and they gave you a small raise. After the first month you had a break from the intensive course but you decided to keep the barista job and save some money. One monday morning you were heading to the coffee shop when you saw three big trucks line up in front of the convention centre. They were starting to set up Comic-Con and you freaked out. Instead of walking towards your workplace, you approached one of the truck loaders.

-Hey! Is this all for Comic-Con?-you tried to ask nonchalantly.  
-Yeah, are you coming?- the man answered.  
-Oh, I wish! But... -you hesitated- do you know if there are any jobs I could apply for? I would love to be a part of it even if it means I'll have to clean floors and toilets!  
-Well, you got the wrong person, young lady, I'm just a loader but -he looked at your desperate eyes and then at one guy in a suit- ...You see that man with the huge nose?  
-The one with the purple tie?  
-Yes. He's basically the one who gave me this job, you could ask if he has anything for you.   
-Thank you so much!-you said with the biggest grin.  
-No problem.

You talked to the man and he said they were actually hiring assistants. He asked you to bring a resume with your information and you did not think twice. Your boss at the coffee shop didn't take it very well but you didn't really care, you got a job at CC! Three days later you were lining up at the office inside the convention centre at 7 a.m. ready to know who you were assisting for the first day of the Con. It turned out to be Cobie Smulders and you got so excited to be around her for the whole day. "At least she's Marvel related!"-you thought. Her booth was next to Chris Hemsworth's so you also had a gorgeous view and the girl who was assisting him became your friend during the prep, her name was Abigail. Working at CC had so many perks. Every once in a while, Cobie would ask you to bring her some snacks or something to drink and you would gladly take the chance to wander around searching for Sebastian's booth but you didn't have much luck.

At the end of the day you were happy but very exhausted and just wanted to go to your college dorm to rest. You and Abigail were at the entrance, very excited to have your first pay check and to being able to do this all over again the next day. You guys were talking when Chris Hemsworth came out the door and aproached Abigail. She talked to him as if he was her high school friend and you just stood there in awe not paying attention to their conversation.

-So, you girls wanna come?-his thick australian accent waking you from your trance.  
-(Y/N)? I know you said you were tired but please! Say yes!-Abigail said while jumping like a 5 year old.  
-I'm sorry, where?-you said, completely lost.  
-To a party with some of the MCU cast-she said, almost hitting you to get a reatcion.  
-Oh my god. Yes of course! Let's go!!!!

You girls got into the car with Chris and Cobie was already in. You greeted her smiling like a crazy person. You couldn't believe you got invited to a party with the Marvel cast. Suddenly you felt way too underdressed but you saw Cobie's jeans and sneackers and forgot about it. Once you got to the club your heart started to pound inside your chest and your ears were ringing. You saw Chris and Cobie greet Anthony Mackie and Elizabeth Olsen. You just stood beside Abigail, both so starstruck to even say anything at all. 

Both of you started to walk towards the bar. Maybe some alcohol would help you relax a bit and enjoy the experience. You ordered two tequilas; Abigail took hers and headed to the restroom while you gulped down yours in a very "unlady-like" way.

-I like a girl who can hanlde her alcohol-the sweetest raspy voice caressed your ears. You turned to your left to meet the most gorgeous blue eyes, lit by the bar's dim light. You had to be drunk already, you just couldn't believe it nor say a single word. Sebastian Stan was right there in front of you with a smirk on his beautiful lips, amused by the way you looked at him in astonishment.  
-I saw you coming in with Hemsworth and Cobie. What's your name, doll?  
You still couldn't articulate anything. He chuckled.  
-I really don't bite-he said, his eyes softening.  
-My name's (Y/N). I'm sorry, I just can't believe you are here right now, talking to me.  
-Oh, so you know who I am?-he said smugly.  
-Of course! You're the reason I took this job!  
-What job?-he said, confused.  
-Sorry, um. I am work at CC. Today I got the opportunity to assist Cobie and my friend was Chris' assistant, that's why we came in with them. They invited us.  
-That's awesome! I'm glad they did. So... are you gonna be Cobie's assistant tomorrow as well?  
-I don't think so. They said they were gonna rotate us every day, but they don't tell us until last minute.  
-Well, it was nice talking to you, doll, but I gotta get going now. I agreed to come to this thing for Mackie but I'm really tired and all I want is my bed and some pizza slices-he said to you with that cute little smile of his.- I hope I get to see you tomorrow at CC. Goodnight!-he gave you a peck on the cheek and left. You stood there again, not believing was actually happened. You couldn't even say goodnight back to him cause all the words you knew suddenly left your stupid brain. His vanilla and minty scent stayed with you as your eyes drifted to the door. You watched Sebastian walk out the club as Abigail came back from the restroom.  
-Was that who I think it was?-she said, looking at him.  
-I think it was- you said, still thinking it all might have been an illusion.

The next day you woke up at 5 a.m., decided to wear a denim skirt with a green sweater and white sneackers. You walked to the convention centre wich wasn't that far from your dorm building. While Abigail and you waited in line to know who you were assisting that day, you heard a girl scream in excitement, she got to spend her day assinting Tom Hiddleston. You saw the list with your name next to Sebastian's. You shook your head and rubbed your eyes to look again. Yep. Sebastian Stan was going to be your companion for the whole day.


	2. Would you grab a coffee with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day at Comic-Con and you're assisting none other than your ultimate celebrity crush.

You were setting the booth, making sure everything was lined up in place. Every pen and marker and water bottle. You were such a nervous mess and because you were wearing headphones, you didn't realise when Sebastian arrived. He came from behind and gave you a little shake, placing his hands on your waist. You jumped in shock, ready to stab with a pen whoever was there, when you saw his amazing blue eyes, even more beautiful than the night before as they were now illuminated by the daylight. His grin made your knees weak and you stumbled with the table but he had you wrapped in his arms in no time.

-Hi, gorgeous. Remember me?  
-I could ask you the same question. How is it that you would remember someone like me, just from a five minute talk at a dance club?  
-Well, I would always remember those beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes of yours-he said smugly.  
-Do you even remember my name?-you asked nervously.  
-Of course I do! How could I have asked for you to be my assistant today if I didn't know your name?  
-Oh, god! You asked for me to be your assistant??? Why?!  
-Because the guy from yesterday was boring and you seem fun and Cobie said you were great yesterday. Besides, you're cute.  
*OMG he just said I'm cute*  
-Well, you're early. I wasn't expecting you until 9-you said, trying to avoid his gaze.  
-That's because I wanted to grab a coffee first...  
-Oh, no problem! I'm on my way. Do you take it black or...-he interrupted you.  
-I meant, I wanted to grab a coffee with you. We could go to a Starbucks or something and get to know each other maybe-he said, his voice turning shy now.  
-Oh, I see... Yes, Sebastian. I would love to grab a coffee with you! ...But not from Starbucks-you teased him- c'mon! I know a place.

You decided this was a once in a lifetime opportunity so you might as well just act more confident. You led him to the coffee shop you used to work at and greeted your ex-boss. Sebastian looked at you surprised.

-You come here often?  
-Yeah, I used to work here, before Comic-Con. I don't know if they are gonna let me get back after the con's over. My boss kinda got angry at me for leaving. But hey! I got to meet you!  
-Exactly! And I couldn't be more grateful to the universe for that-he winked at you and the waiter came to take your order. She was your replacement, you thought.  
-Hi, my name is Lisa, what are you guys having?  
Sebastian looked at the menu, not knowing all the weird names they had for each drink. He looked adorably lost so you helped him choose.  
-Here, I know you like iced coffee so why don't you order this one. I'm sure you'll love it even more than that Starbucks crap-he looked offended.  
-Hey! It's not crap! Besides, how do you know I like iced coffee?  
-Well, I'm a hardcore fan. I quit my job here to have a chance at meeting you, remember?-he laughed and told the waiter he wanted the 'caffeinated soda punch', a bit embarrased of saying that out loud.  
-Does it actually contain soda?-he said worried.  
-Nope. The names are just weird. Okay tell me now, why did you want me to be your assistant and why are we here?  
-I told you, the other guy was boring and...  
-No, tell me really.  
That cute shyness appeared once again and you couldn't be more excited to hear what he had to say.  
-Well, I will tell you the truth but please promise me you won't get scared and run away because I really want to get to know you.  
-Okay, now I'm a bit afraid of what you're gonna say.  
-It's nothing.. I just... ugh. Okay, I live a couple of blocks from here and I happened to ran into you before we actually met at the club. I saw you here, working. I saw you at the falafel place and I also saw you at that book store-he said, pointing at the place- I was actually gonna talk to you when I saw you picking up one of my favourite books there, but I don't know. I just couldn't do it then. So, when I saw you entering the club with Chris and Cobie I knew it was my chance, plus, the alcohol gave me some courage.  
All the time he said that to you he looked embarrassed and never dared to look at you in the eye.  
-Hey, it's fine. We're here now. We can talk about something else if you want. I actually think it's kinda sweet that you would go through all that just to talk to me.  
-Thank you, (Y/N). And yeah, please, let's just talk about something else.

You talked about your work at NYU and told him about the place you were born. He loved your foreign accent, especially when you said his name. He started acting flirty and smug again and that made you giggle and shy up. You spend the next hour trying not to geek out and start asking weird questions and he really seemed interested in your carreer and work as a translator. Once it was time to go back to the convention centre, he paid and held out his hand for you as he helped you out the door.

-Let's do this again tomorrow- he said and smiled with his eyes.  
-But they change us up everyday, I don't think we're allowed to stay with one guest more than one day.  
-Well, then I'll get here early and we'll have coffee before it stars. Whatcha say?-his puppy eyes melted your insides and your heart ached a bit at just how immensely adorable he was.  
-I would love that, Sebastian.  
-It's a date! Let's go then, I have you for myself today and I'm not wasting any second of it.

You didn't have much chance to keep talking and joking with him the rest of the day. His fans were taking too much of the time and you actually had to work, otherwise your supervisor would get mad at you for flirting with Sebastian. You were handing him pens and putting away all the presents that they brought him. He was such a sweetheart to everyone of his fans. He even asked you to bring a box to take all the presents with him afterwards. One girl who was too anxious and nervous to meet him started crying and he reached out for her, carrying her in his arms until she stopped crying. Your eyes welled up with tears at the sight of that. He was too kind for this world. 

They didn't give you a luchtime. You and him had to be there the whole time because the fans line wasn't reducing at all. You heard his stomach growl and giggled a bit, feeling bad for him too.

-Hey, do you want me to go buy you some food? The falafel place it's actually great!  
-Yes! Bless your soul! I'm starving. Here, let me get my wallet and...  
-No, no. It's on me. You payed for the coffee, remember?  
-Thanks, doll. You're awesome.

You got back with two shawarmas, one falafel and two kebabs. You also went to the coffee shop and bought the same drink he ordered before, which he actually did love, and an iced tea for yourself. You guys ate in between autograph signings and photoshootings and actually talked a little. At 9 p.m. when the line was growing shorter, he lowered his head and whispered to your ear, so that only you would hear him say:  
-I don't think I can wait for tomorrow to spend more time with you... Do you wanna go have some dinner with me? My flat's just a couple of blocks away and I can cook you some Cârnați-his voice raspy and sexy warming your ear. You couldn't even articulate a single word, so you just nodded and he pecked your hair while taking in the sweet smell of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda slow, but expect some smut for the next one. I won't let you down ;)  
> Tell me what you think and thanks for the kudos! <3
> 
> *(Y/E/C)* Your eye colour.


	3. Firsts

You both walked to his flat, his hand placed softly on the small of your back, almost brushing it. He tried to do small talk but you were too nervous to keep up with it and just settled for a silent walk. He didn't mind though; he liked it when you were nervous around him. He held the door for you and you walked in, his place was neat and dark. There weren't any pictures on the walls, only some posters from cult movies and a giant screen above the fireplace. The couch looked inviting so you headed there, however, he had a different idea. He pulled you to his side and started to his bedroom, never letting go of your waist.

He entered first and you stopped by the door's frame, staring at him awkwardly but lustfully. He closed the space between you and brought his hands to the sides of your face, gently stroking your lower lip with his thumb, causing you to instinctively pose your hands to his chest. You stopped yourself and decided to lower them to his jeans' pockets, producing a shiver down his neck. His right hand remained on your face while the other caressed your arm up and down. When he reached your shoulder he leaned in to place a soft kiss to your collar bone which made your vision blurry and your lower part twitch. He smirked at your body's reaction and whispered softly to your ear "I want to know how badly you want me to fuck you, (Y/N)." Your lips curled around his finger just before you answered. "Desperately," your said with a bit of a choke.

Your hands slid out his pockets to cup his already hard length and placed a soft kiss to his earlobe. He took a step back. "Be patient, doll," he said, taking both your hands and placing them around his neck, leading you both to the edge of his bed. He sat you down on his lap and quickly got rid of your skirt. You sat there, thankful that you had decided to wear cute black underwear that day and started kissing him passionately. He cupped your breast with his right hand under the fabric of your sweater, while the other one caressed your leg, from your knee to your hip bone, lightly grabbing the waistband of your panties and pulling them just a smidge. You gave him a mischievous look and pulled away from his lips, grabbing his shirt and pulling it off quickly. Your eyes couldn't stop themselves. His perfectly sculpted chest and stomach had you in a state of hypnosis. He giggled and leaned in to give you a small peck on the lips. "Like what you see?", he said. "You're kidding? It's like you're photoshopped!", he laughed and pulled you closer, only stopping to lift your sweater and admire your smooth torso, giving soft kisses to your neck, your breasts, your stomach...

His lips wandered around your upper half while his arms took you from his lap and laid you gently on the bed. His right hand took the inside of your knee and placed it around his waist, giving him just enough space to start grinding teasingly on you. You ached for him to touch you down there but he wouldn't do it just yet and you couldn't take it anymore, so you slid a hand down your panties. When he caught you, he yanked it away. "Can't you wait for me to do it, sweetie? I promise it'll be worth it." He slid his long fingers from your entrance all the way up to your clit, sending burning sensations through your spine. "Fuck, you're so wet already", he said.

"It's all because of you, Sebastian", you said in between moans. He smirked at the sound of your voice calling his name. "Well, then. Let's not waste any longer, shall we?" He struggled to take his jeans off and soon it was just all of him out there. You bit your lip at the beautiful sight of his length. He chuckled a bit and lined himself up as he took his lips to your chest, grazing his tongue against your nipple. You were tight around his manhood and he waited for you to adjust to his size. Once you seemed used to it he started thrusting himself in and out. You were breathing heavily and your nails were digging the bed covers as your lips let out a moan. "You like it, doll? Is this what you were waiting for?" You couldn't articulate a single word. Your legs were starting to shake as you felt a sweet pain in your core. "Answer me, (Y/N)," he let out through heavy breaths. "Yes, sir. This is it. Just like tha..." you let out a loud moan as he took you to your climax. "That's it, doll. Come for me." You did and his thrusts starter to get faster but uneven. Your walls tightened around him as his seed filled you and his mouth went to yours, trying to quiet his own noises.

He slowed down his pace and continued to kiss you, slowly pulling himself out. "You were cruel to me, Sebastian. What am I gonna do with you?" He remained in his position over you and covered every inch of your chest and face with soft kisses. "Maybe I should reward you for being such a good patient girl," he spoke to you. "Yeah, you should do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my first smut right there...  
> What do you guys think? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so be nice to me :3  
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
